The Unexpected
by moonshinelily
Summary: what if you get things that you never expected since the beginning? what will you do if your fantasies come to life? your scariest nightmare come to reality? Read the story. I really suck at writing summaries. Gomen


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about this story except my original characters okay?

* * *

A/N:

* * *

_ I'm back! It's been a long time since I wrote a story. Studies got into my way and it blocked every possible way for me to write something here. I got a new inspiration. ANGIE'S FRIENDS! Like oh, my gosh! It's just so cool! A forbidden love that's yet unofficial! Gosh! Uhm, this story's original characters are derived from my closest classmates. Okay, here's the story.

* * *

_

_ Long ago, two kingdoms lived peacefully. Only 5 miles away from each other, they both have vast lands and were both rich and progressive. Every festival was spent together and the bond between them seems to be unbreakable. One phenomenon changed everything. Do you believe in the saying that goes like this? Best friends are the worst enemies. I do. Reina changed everything. She's the queen of Angle Kingdom and the wife of King Andrew. It was said that she seduced King Ian of Zolfanello Kingdom. Since then, a fight erupted from both kingdoms. Reina, actually, is an evil woman who never wanted the friendship of the two kingdoms. Her main purpose of marrying King Andrew is to ruin the friendship and peace of both kingdoms. Endless wars that have been continuously passed from generation to another continued. No one could ever break the war until one day, King Andrei, King Andrew's descendant sent a messenger to Zolfanello.

* * *

_

PRESENT TIME (time when the messenger was on his way to Zolfanello)

* * *

"Why does it have to be me?" the messenger sent by King Andrei is oh so scared. This is HER first trip to a place like hell. "I'm now in front of the door. Here goes nothing."*Knock* *Knock*

"I am the messenger sent by the Angie Kingdom. I came here with nothing but peace and a letter. Please don't hurt me and let me enter."

After announcing herself, the door opened by itself. Automatic. She followed the red lights that consecutively appeared on the floor. It was as if they're leading her to her destination. After about ten minutes of walking (how tiring!), she's now face to face with a giant door. The door suddenly emitted a blinding light so she had no choice but to close her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes, what she saw made her jaws drop to the red floor. Everything's color black and red! This really is hell!

"What do you want messenger?" the king of Zolfanello spoke. Urie, the messenger, handed him the scroll that contains her master's words. "My Lord asked me to wait for your reply."

King Malachai read the letter and wrote something down. It was kinda long that he needed another piece of scroll. Luckily, this ever ready messenger of ours always brings two spare scrolls with her. She's used to this custom since she was sent to the Giant Kingdom and their king, King Jason used up three scrolls just to write down a not so long reply to her king's message. The reply was only composed of expressions of gratitude and a short invitation to his and Queen Beatrix's youngest daughter's birthday party.

"Tell your king that I agreed to it and I want this to occur as early as possible. At last, after these years of non – sense fighting, a resolution was made! After all, I really can't remember the reason why we were fighting. Aha ha ha ha aha."

Without her knowing the content of the reply, she immediately went home. She gave the letter to her king and the king smiled. Now all he has to do is to make his daughter agrees to the plan. "Please call my daughter. This is something very important."

Without hesitation, she directly went to her friend's room. "Raf, your father wants to see you. He has news for you. May I come in?" One can see her happiness just by listening to the tone of her voice. It is full of excitement. She opened the door slightly. Her happiness vanished when she saw her friend crying quietly.

"Nanny already told me about it. She said that the letter contains a deal between the two kingdoms and that deal is that I have to marry the prince of the other kingdom. It's a peace deal but he didn't consider my feelings. How mean but, *cries*." Princess Raf couldn't take it any longer. Her bestfriend, Urie, didn't know what to do so she just hugged the princess. She was thinking about what her friend just said.

"Not that I'm tolerating the King's action but, why not give this a try? I think you'll be losing nothing if you'll try, right? I know, you'll be saying that you'll lose the chance to meet your dream guy but can your conscience take it if your own country will still be going to fight and kill? Just think of this as a little sacrifice."(Urie speaking)

"You think so? Oh Urie, if it could just be that easy. Just promise me one thing. You'll always be by my side and sight, okay?"

"Why not? Of course that's my favorite job Princess. Shall we go to your oh so kind father? I'm not sarcastic." Both of them shared a hearty laugh then they walked to the gazebo where her oh so kind as ever father is waiting for them.

"It took you a while ah. I suppose you already know about it. Do you agree? Listen, this pact wouldn't be just to end this war but to restore the peace that both countries once had. Please think of it as a sacrifice for your country. We all don't know, you might even fall for this prince."

"Yes father. I suppose I can't do anything against it since both party have agreed already. So when will I meet him? Oh, I have a favor. Will you give me this weekend to recollect myself to be ready for the meeting? For short, hangout, chill and relax."

"You talk non – stop. Fine, but just be sure that you won't run away my dear. We'll be meeting them on Monday. Enjoy your weekend and don't over exert yourself, okay? I wouldn't want my daughter to look pitiful to them." Of course our oh so mighty King Andrei is somewhat overprotective of his only child and especially this only child is a girl.

Queen Trisha had been sleeping for two weeks straight due to the effect of the medicine that she took. Yes, she had this sickness that will cause you to suddenly lose consciousness. Our loving King Andrei didn't like it so he asked the greatest healer of his kingdom (during those time, they were known as quack doctors) and this healer gave our oh so beautiful Queen Trisha a medicine that will make her sleep for two straight weeks and her disease won't come back anymore and this day will be her last day of sleep.

* * *

_Back to our princess…

* * *

_

She is so happy since her father allowed her and her bestfriend to go out and be happy for four days ("just be sure to send me a message if you'll be going home and if not, the place where you'll be staying, okay?" King Andrei said these words XD), they are now getting ready for the last days that they may be free to do anything that they would love to do together.

After packing their things, they realized that it was already late in the afternoon. Usually, anyone who has plans would be disappointed if it took her/him/them one whole day just to pack their things up. Anyone but of course there are exceptions just like our pals here.

Raf brought clothes that are not princess – like so that the people won't recognize her. She wants to be free from being a princess once in a while as well. That's the reason why she is now wearing a commoner's clothing yet she looks so fabulous. Dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and denim pants, she resemble a not so punk but cool girl. As soon as they went out of the castle and now boarding their cargoes to the car, she can't stop herself from waving to her father.

"Father, we'll be going now. Don't worry about us. Everything will be fine." Of course, our princess is very loving and caring that she can't herself from saying such words. What do you expect? She's been raised as a sweet child by Queen Trisha. On the other hand, her father, King Andrei, can't help but smile because he knows that his daughter is raised not just as a sweet child but as a strong and brave warrior as well.

'She can protect herself. Oh God, please guide my daughter and Urie to their destination safely.' All of a sudden, the king remembered something. "Raf! Have you said goodbye to your mother already? She'll be awake by now." Raf can't help but smile. 'So father still don't know.' She smiled. "Father, mother's been awake since we started packing our things. She even helped me. Father, you're so dead to her by now."

Terrified, her father ran to his wife's room without any hesitation. the girls inside the car laughed at the sight.


End file.
